Time to Rescue a Girl
by alcatluvr13
Summary: **CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM DH MOVIE** He was initially attracted to her, but his fear of Bellatrix Lestrange got the better of him and he left. But what would happen if he returned? Hermione/Scabior
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter.

So, I know I'm working on several different stories, but this idea popped into my head and until I get rid of my writer's block with the others, I figured I'd post this and see what I got for reviews. If people like it, I'll continue, though I can't promise it will be updated regularly. I tend to go through phases with my stories, as I'm sure you figured out.

**SPOILERS**

Note: This will start during the Malfoy Manor scene in DH Part I, but will go in a different direction than the movies/books.

* * *

**Time to Rescue a Girl**_  
A Harry Potter Fanfiction_

**Written by:**_  
alcatluvr13_

The group of Snatchers fled Malfoy Manor, knowing full well that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could be on his way. If that one kid was really Harry Potter, then they had no intention of seeing what the Dark Lord had in store for him.

The leader of the group slowed, his thoughts on one particular girl who he had just left at the hands of a psychotic killer.

Her scent was so familiar, he thought. It was flowery and sexy at the same time. Where could he have encountered such a powerful yet sweet fragrance?

Then it hit him. A couple months ago, the night they had snatched that kid in the forest, that's how he recognized her scent! It was her perfume!

Hello beautiful, he had said. He saw her fear, which was quickly displaced by her determination to run from him. He had laughed and followed her.

Seeing her, breathless from running, surrender to him filled him with pleasure. He enjoyed watching her emotions run across her face and hearing her cry of agony at the sight of that other boy kicked in the stomach.

He wanted to make her his, and only his. He wanted her to submit to him; he felt desire run through his veins as he recalled the fear that flowed from her body. He relished the moment they almost touched.

At the same time, he had felt her innocence. He felt a need to preserve that and protect her from harm. He enjoyed the chase but at the moment of capture, would he let his emotions get the better of him? Or would he be the perfect gentleman and let her come to him on her own free will?

Only one way to find out.

He knew that what he was considering was suicide. He'd most likely die in the process, but if it was to spend at least one more minute, one more second with her, then he'd do it. He fleetingly wondered why she had affected him so, but that would have to wait.

His followers were too far ahead to see their boss turn around and run back to the manor.

It was time to rescue a girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wish I owned Harry Potter, but sadly, I don't.**

**AUTHOR'S UPDATE – 07/27/2011: This is the new and improved Chapter Two. I chose not to rewrite Chapter One because A) that's my favorite chapter thus far, and B) I feel that there's no need to update it. Anyway, there aren't many MAJOR changes, just some things added here and there. But I hope you enjoy this, and I look forward to hearing your thoughts on how the final draft turned out. And, as always, thanks for being patient.**

* * *

**Time to Rescue a Girl**  
_A Harry Potter Fanfiction_

**Written by:**  
_alcatluvr13_

**Chapter Two**

Hermione Granger was on the floor, screaming in pain as the older woman sat atop her. Bellatrix Lestrange was scratching her wand into the girl's arm. When she had finished, she stood up and brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

A dwarf entered the room, followed by a small, rat-like man who was pointing a wand at his back.

"Now, dwarf, tell me how the Sword of Gryffindor came to be in possession of this little mudblood and her friends when it should be in my vault at Gringotts?"

A man, lying on the stairs out of sight, watched as the Death Eater screamed at the dwarf. When he said he didn't know, she flicked her knife at his cheek. Behind them lay Hermione; he could see the word "mudblood" had been scratched into her arm.

"Consider yourself lucky, goblin," Bellatrix sneered. She turned away from him and walked to Hermione.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" hissed a voice from behind.

Scabior turned to see the red-headed kid and his friend kneeling on the stairs. He smiled slightly.

"I'm here to rescue a girl," he said simply.

The red-headed kid scoffed. "You're the one who brought us here, why should we believe you?"

"We can discuss this later; I think they're going to kill her, so we need to-"

"Like hell! Expelliarmus!" he shouted.

Scabior followed the two boys, slashing his wand to and fro at Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. Lucius had been thrown back before he could attack them.

"STOP! Drop your wands!"

They looked to see Bellatrix holding Hermione, a knife on her throat. The silver sparkled deadly in the waning light.

"I said drop them!"

The wands clattered on the stone floor.

"Pick them up, Draco, Now."

Draco did as he was told, though Scabior noticed his hesitation.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. It's Harry Potter. He's all bright and shiny and new again, just in time for the Dark Lord. Call him. Call him!"

Lucius stepped forward and pulled his sleeve back and made ready to call He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But a small noise from above made him pause.

They looked up and saw an elf unscrew the chain holding the large chandelier. The chandelier fell, sending small broken bits of crystal everywhere. At that same moment, Hermione tore apart from Bellatrix and ran towards the red headed kid, who caught her before she fell.

"Stupid elf! You could have killed me!" screamed the hysterical Death Eater.

"Dobby never meant to kill. Dobby only meant to maim or seriously injure," the elf replied.

Narcissa whipped out her wand, but Dobby snapped his fingers and it flew out of her hand.

"How dare you take a witch's wand? How dare you defy your masters?"

It seemed to Scabior that Dobby stood up straighter when Bellatrix spoke.

"Dobby has _no_ master. Dobby is a _free_ elf! And Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!"

Scabior slowly made his way to the small group at the end of the room. He had no intention of witnessing the fury that would be unleashed in a matter of seconds. He caught hold of the elf's clothing just in time; the last thing he saw was a knife coming straight at him.

* * *

**This chapter was really hard for me to write, so you'll have to forgive me if its poorly written. I honestly didn't know how to add Scabior into the scene; his role here was small, but I promise things will heat up soon. Oh, and the chapters will become longer. I just don't want to elaborate on what we already know, so for the next chapter (or two) they will be somewhat short.**

**Anyway, due to the amount of story alert emails that I received, I figured that people really liked the first chapter. I had initially thought that I'd leave it at that and let the readers decide for themselves, but it seems that people really want me to continue. So I shall.**

**I hope you enjoyed the second chapter, and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Harry Potter, savvy? (Though I secretly wish I did. But shh...don't tell anyone.)**

**AUTHOR'S UPDATE - 07/27/2011: Okay, so this one is longer than the original chapter. I've added more dialogue and details, and I edited some phrases and spelling that needed to be fixed. **

**I know I said that this would take time, but since I had the day off from work (I have tomorrow off, too) I've been able to fix Chapter Two and Chapter Three in only a couple hours. And in case you're wondering, I have not been sitting in front my laptop all day. I actually went for a swim this morning and took a break in between chapters to cook and clean.**

* * *

**Time to Rescue a Girl**  
_A Harry Potter Fanfiction_

**Written by:**  
_alcatluvr13_

**Chapter Three**

Hermione landed, rather uncomfortably, on something hard and wet. She recognized the sound of waves rolling quietly and realized that they had landed on a beach.

"Hermione, are you alright? We're safe, we're all safe." said Harry as Ron crawled over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

She nodded her assent. Harry knelt down beside her and hugged her. They sat there in silence; listening to the sound of the waves and watching the clouds come in.

"Where's Dobby?" Harry asked suddenly.

"I'm here, Harry Potter," said a small voice from behind.

They looked and saw the little house elf standing next to a man, who was rocking slightly on the ground, clutching his side.

"Who's he?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked over and realized at once who the man was.

"You two go inside. I'll deal with him."

"Who is he?" she pressed. "Oh! It's that Snatcher! He's the one who brought us to the Malfoy's!"

"How did he get here?" Ron asked furiously.

"Dobby felt something tug on his sleeve right before we left. Dobby thinks that he latched on without Dobby looking," the house elf replied.

Ron looked like he could kill something; it was clear he blamed the man for the whole situation at the Malfoy's.

Harry walked over and knelt beside the man.

"Please," he whispered to no one in particular. "Please, help me."

"What did he say?" asked Hermione.

"Please, help me.'" Harry replied.

"Right. And why would we do that?"

Hermione knelt beside Harry and gently removed the man's hand from covering his side. It was covered in blood.

"Look, we need to get him help."

"WHAT?" Ron exploded. "WHY?"

"Because there's a knife embedded in his abdomen. That's why," she replied tersely.

"So? He's the one who took us to that hell-hole! We should just leave him!"

"I'm with Hermione," said a quiet, sing-song voice.

"Thank you, Luna."

Ron looked at them; he was trying to mask his anger, but he didn't succeed.

"I know you're angry, Ron, but we can't just let him die. He may be our enemy, but perhaps he has information about what the Dark Lord is planning," Hermione said gently.

"Are you mental? This man brought us to there be killed!"

She sighed. "I know that, Ron. I'm not saying what he did is inexcusable, because it's not. Regardless of what he did or didn't do, do you want his death on your conscience? I know I don't."

Ron hesitated. "I suppose you're right. But what if he escapes and he tells You-Know-Who where we are?"

"He won't escape. And we'll figure out what to do with him when he's not unconsciou."

Hermione took her wand out. "Wingardium leviosa."

"Bill and Fleur are waiting for you. I'm sure they'll help him," Luna said.

The man rose as she and Luna started walking towards the cottage that would provide them safety for the weeks to come. Harry and Dobby followed, but Ron stayed behind. He stood on the beach, watching the clouds cover the sun and listening to the waves crash on the rocks.

* * *

They sat in silence in the small room above the kitchen. It had been two weeks since they arrived at Shell Cottage, and they had very little energy to move on. Hermione was still recovering from the shock of getting tortured; Harry was still in mourning of the loss of his wand, while Ron fumed over the decision to save Scabior.

They discovered his name on his ID while taking his jacket off to tend to his wound. Aside from his name and address, it gave nothing else away. They left him alone, only entering his room to give him his food and to check on his wound.

Unfortunately, they soon discovered he had no information on Voldemort. He insisted that what he did was just a job, a way to earn money, nothing more. They finally believed him, after hours of interrogation. Besides, why would a lowly Snatcher have direct contact with the head of an evil regime? Harry asked Ron.

However, Hermione sensed his job was more than a way to earn money. She wondered if it was the thrill of the chase that made him do what he did. She mentioned it to Harry, and his response confirmed her suspicions.

"There's more to him than meets the eye. He's not completely innocent… I think he's hiding something. I don't believe it's anything on Voldemort, but it's definitely something," Harry told her.

What he didn't tell her was that he was concerned for her. He had noticed the looks Scabior threw at her; he followed her wherever she went. Harry could see that she was oblivious to the way his eyes went down her body, as if he could see straight through her clothes.

Ron could also see it. He made a point to always accompany Hermione to his room. For now, he would keep silent, but he knew that the time would come when everything would explode on to the table.

So in the meantime, they had no energy to move on, despite the urgency to find the Horcruxes. The number of murders and disappearances increased every day; they knew they couldn't stay with Bill and Fleur forever. Still, they made no plans for the future, perhaps deciding a much needed rest would be better for their sanity.

"What are we going to do with him?" Ron asked for the 600th time.

"I don't know, Ron," Harry said.

"We can't leave him here. Not with Bill and Fleur!"

"We can't take him with us, either," Harry snapped.

"What do you think, Hermione?"

She looked up and shrugged.

"You're certainly helpful."

They fell into another lapse of silence, each lost in their own thoughts. All three knew that they couldn't stay there much longer. But they needed a plan, something that they were severely lacking. A knock on the door made them jump.

"It's juzt me," said Fleur from the other side.

She opened the door and poked her head in.

"I juzt vanted to tell you that vutever hiz name iz azking for you, Hermione."

Hermione looked at her, puzzled.

"Just me?"

She nodded.

"I'll be there in a moment."

"No!" Ron said, a little loudly.

Everyone looked at him.

"She can't go alone. Harry, help me. You've seen the way he looks at her."

"You're overreacting, Ron. I'll be fine. Besides, he won't have a wand," Hermione replied, slightly annoyed.

"But Hermione!"

"I'm a big girl, Ron. I can take care of myself."

"And I'll stay near, just in case. Right outside the door. I don't trust him, either Ron," Fleur added when she saw the look on his face.

Sighing, he gave in.

After Hermione left the room, Harry turned to Ron. "You're not the only one who sees it, mate. He looks at her like he could eat her."

"Glad to know you agree," Ron replied wryly.

* * *

Hermione stepped into the darkened room and looked around.

"Thank you," Scabior said, "for saving my life."

She nodded stiffly. "You're welcome." She stood there, awkwardly, waiting for him to speak.

"Well, if that's all, I must get back to the others," she said, turning to leave him alone.

"Wait."

"Hm?"

"You should know that I owe you my life. And since I'm the one who turned you in, I want to make up for that."

"How? You're still weak from you're stab wound, and besides, how do we know we can trust you? You said it yourself: you turned us in. How are we to know you won't do it again?"

"But I came back, to rescue you!" Scabior replied.

"Just me? Or my friends as well?"

He had no answer for her.

"Thought so."

She had her hand the doorknob when she heard a soft thump. She turned around to see what it was, only to find herself pushed against the door and a mouth against her lips. She stiffened as his body pressed against hers, arms flat at her sides. She felt his tongue probe through and it was then that her senses came back. She raised her leg and kneed him in the stomach, thus enabling her to push him away. He fell back on to the floor.

"Don't you DARE touch me again!"

Scabior just smirked, his eyes never leaving her face.

Angry and frustrated with herself, Hermione whipped around and left the room. It was when she was out of his presence that she felt the fear wrap itself around her.

_What am I going to do_? She thought. _Ron and Harry would murder him if they knew what had just happened. Should I tell Bill or Fleur?_

She sighed, unable to sort through her thoughts.

"Hermione? Dinner iz ready!" Fleur said from across the hallway.

"Okay, I'll be right there."

Hermione knew that if they kept him around, something like that would happen again. And she wasn't willing to put herself in that type of situation.

Perhaps telling Bill wouldn't be a bad idea.

"You coming, Hermione?" asked Harry from behind.

"Of course. Where's Ron?" she said with a small smile on her face.

"Where do you think?"

She laughed as the image of Ron stuffing his face popped in her head. Following Harry down the stairs, she reached the decision to tell Bill and then let it go. They needed to find those Horcruxes and dwelling on stolen kisses would not help.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. I know I said to some of you that it would be up sometime last week, but life just got in the way. So, please forgive me.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I look forward to hearing what you think. Please, don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with him.**

**AUTHOR'S UPDATE – 07/28/2011: So, working on editing these chapters is taking less time than I thought. I've been awake for only 45 minutes and already I've finished. (Though in truth, I worked on it for a bit last night.) I hope what you're reading is satisfying. It is for me. **

**It may seem like I haven't changed anything, especially in the beginning, but once you get past a certain point, you'll find I've added a completely new and elaborate section. You'll also see more of Scabior in this chapter. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

**Time to Rescue a Girl**  
_A Harry Potter Fanfiction_

**Written by:**  
_alcatluvr13_

**Chapter Four**

"So, I've decided," Harry said the next day.

They were sitting on the beach, watching the waves roll in. For once, the sun was shining; they could hear the birds singing in the distance. It was peaceful, but they knew it couldn't last.

"Oh? And what's that?" Hermione asked.

"We can't afford to waste any more time. People are dying every day; we need to summon our energy and start thinking about our next move."

Hermione nodded. "I agree. And actually, I've been thinking, what you said about the wand. The one He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been searching for. If you're absolutely certain he has managed to attain it, then we need to step up."

"We've destroyed the locket, and the diary and ring are gone, as well. So that leaves 4," Ron said.

"Dumbledore had mentioned that the Horcruxes would be items that mean something to him. The ring was a Gaunt family heirloom…" Harry paused. "That's it!"

Ron and Hermione looked at him, confused.

"He's a direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin!"

"Yes. What about that?"

"Listen. The locket and the ring belonged to Slytherin himself. What if the other Horcruxes were items belonged to the other founders of Hogwarts?"

"That makes sense, Harry!" Hermione cried happily. "There's only one problem."

"They could be anything," Ron finished.

"True. But we can narrow it down. The locket and ring were personal items…" Harry's voice trailed off.

"What's wrong, Har- oh, Scabior."

Ron stood up. "What do you want?"

Scabior held his hands up, in a gesture of surrender. "Nothing. I just saw you three from my window and thought I might join you. It is a beautiful day out, isn't it?" he added, looking pointedly at Hermione.

She nodded, stiffly. "Fleur asked me to help with lunch. I should probably go inside and do that." She started walking away. "Before I forget, Bill said he needed help with the shed. That means you, Ronald Weasley."

Ron groaned. "Sometimes I wonder if Hermione is Mum in disguise," he muttered.

Harry laughed and patted him on the back. "Come on, we better go see what needs to be done."

And the trio left Scabior standing, alone, the wind whipping his coat all around him. He angrily watched them walk away; he could hear their laughter above the sound of the wind and waves.

He hadn't seen Beautiful since the "incident" the previous night. He could tell she was hoping he would still be in his room, but considering he was healed, he saw no reason to be kept confined to the closet of a room he was given.

He was annoyed with himself. He wouldn't call himself in love with her. Love was for fools and the weak hearted. No, this was something else. Lust, perhaps. Lust and obsession is what they call it; he was obsessed with her that's been made quite clear to him.

He wondered why she affected him so. Maybe it was because she was disgusted by him. He loved the chase, and she was definitely making him run after her. He usually preferred the chase over the capture, but in this case, it might be the result that was more appealing to him.

It wasn't often he let his fantasies overtake his mind. He had thought that she would at least accept him after she learned he had come back to rescue her. No, he didn't expect her to come to him and fall into his arms.

He learned, within the fleeting moments he saw her that she cared for Weasley, and he for her. He also learned that neither had admitted it to the other, which was unfortunate for him because that left her open. Although, even if Ron had told her his feelings, Scabior would still take her away.

_It didn't matter what they felt for each other_, Scabior reasoned. _When I want something, I take it, no questions asked. She'll come to me, sooner or later. And when that happens, I'll be waiting…watching and waiting._

* * *

Fleur said she would check on Mr. Ollivander, Luna, and Griphook, so Hermione offered to wipe down the table and set out the plates and silverware. Softly humming to herself, she busied herself with her tasks. Hearing a yell from outside, she rushed to the window, only to see Harry spraying Ron with water. Chuckling, she turned back to finish setting the table. Just as she finished, Scabior walked into the kitchen. Ignoring him, she wiped her hands on a towel and looked out the window, smiling as Harry and Ron wrestled on the ground.

"You look nice today, beautiful."

She didn't respond. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I would appreciate if you kept your distance, please."

"Aw, come on, don't you want to finish what we started last night?"

"No. Now let go of me," she replied with more force.

But his grip only tightened. He nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent. His hands started to roam up her torso, slowly and sensually. He softly bit her neck, and then started a trail of kisses down to her shoulder as he drew her closer to him. She struggled to get out of his arms, but he wouldn't release her.

"Stop it. Let me go!" she cried.

She tried elbowing him in the stomach, but that only detained him for a second. Scabior only laughed. But then he felt a sharp point against his back.

"Let her go," said Bill.

Hermione looked and saw Fleur standing behind her husband, wand out, her face pale and angry.

Scabior smirked, but he released her. "I was just having a bit of fun, that's all. Besides, she seemed to like it."

"For the rest of your stay you will be confined to your room," Bill said, ignoring the last part of his statement.

"We can't keep him here forever," Fleur whispered.

"I know. This is only temporary," he said just as soft. "Room, now, Scabior."

Scabior left the room, and as he did, he winked at Hermione, who drew back in disgust. Bill followed him, keeping his wand up and directed at his back. Just then, Harry and Ron came in at a run.

"We saw you in the window-" Harry started, panting.

"And came to help," Ron finished. "Are you alright, Hermione?"

She nodded. "Yes. Just. Keep. Him. Away. From. Me."

Harry nodded sympathetically.

"I think I'm going to get some rest. Wake me after you're done," she said.

"You're not hungry?" Fleur asked.

She shook her head and left the room.

"Something needs to be done about Scabior," Ron said angrily. Now that Hermione was gone he could vent. "I don't want him around any longer. Hermione's not safe with him here…and neither are we. Let's just obliviate him and leave him someplace."

Harry looked at Ron and was surprised at how livid he was. "That's a brilliant idea Ron. He's a danger to us all. We need to get rid of him, and soon."

"Eat first, plan later," Fleur said. "And one of you go get Bill."

Ron sat down at the table and started piling his plate. Harry chuckled slightly then went upstairs to find Bill. At the top of the stairs, he heard muffled noises and grunts. Taking his wand out, he stepped around the corner. The scene that greeted him made his blood run cold.

Bill was on the floor unconscious and behind him stood Scabior, smiling that unnerving smile they had all come to know. And in his arms, gagged and hands tied, was Hermione.

"I was hoping I could leave undetected, Potter. But this might be better. Give Weasel a message for me, will ya? He won't find us where we're going, so he might as well find himself another girl. Besides, she won't remember either of you by the time I'm through with her." He laughed and then disapparated, leaving Harry standing alone at the top of the stairs, wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

**Hey, all! SO sorry for not updating these past few months. For a while I was focused on my Narnia fic (which is almost done…I think) but now that the final Harry Potter movie is due out this week, I've gotten back into HP mode. If anyone is as depressed (and excited) as I am, please say so in your review. I need to know I'm not the only one. ;) **

**I can't say when the next chapter will be up, but HOPEFULLY soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and to those who added this to their Story Alert/Favorite. **

**P.S. There are two HP related videos on my profile page. In lieu of the upcoming movie, I would watch them. They're tributes to all things Harry Potter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be richer than the Queen.**

**AUTHOR'S UPDATE – 08/01/2011: So, this one took me a little longer to update than the first several chapters. There's a lot more background information and I updated some dialogue and descriptions. I really like how this turned out, and I hope you do too!**

* * *

**Time to Rescue a Girl**  
_A Harry Potter Fanfiction_

**Written by:**  
_alcatluvr13_

**Chapter Five**

Five Years Later

Harry Potter was in his office, signing papers and sorting through files when his secretary popped her head in. Usually he would have been slightly annoyed at the intrusion, but in this case, he was grateful. He had been sitting in his office for the past 3 hours doing nothing but organizing; it seemed to Harry that no matter what he did, it was always messy, and the fact that people kept bringing in notices in for him to sign didn't quite help.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Mr. Potter. But Mr. Weasley is here to see you."

"Send him in, please, Ms. Wong."

Harry straightened his glasses and stood up to hug his best friend.

"Hey, Harry."

"What can I do for you, Ron?" asked Harry once they were seated.

Ron glanced at the door. "I think I have a lead," he whispered.

Harry suppressed a sigh; instead, he took out some parchment and a quill.

"Where?"

"Believe it or not, Australia."

Harry paused. "Isn't that where she sent her parents?"

Ron nodded.

"Any details?"

"Sydney. But that's all I have. I'm leaving in two weeks to go look for her. You're welcome to join me."

Harry thought for a moment. "Yeah, I'll go."

"Really? I was expecting you to say no."

Harry chuckled. "The Minister has been harping on me to take some time off. I don't think he'll mind if I take a few months off. How long are you expecting to be there?"

"I'm not quite sure. For now, it's indefinite. Harry, I feel like this is it. Something's telling me that she's there."

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm not quite sure, honestly. Every other place I've been to didn't feel like this. These past couple months have been torturous and now that I have a lead, well, I'm trying not to get my hopes up. But this just feels…I don't know, right."

"For now, let's just start preparing for our trip, and hopefully when we get there we'll find more leads."

"Sounds like a deal. Thanks Harry. I'll let you get back to work. Care if I stop by later after work?"

"You know you're welcome at Grimmauld Place any time, Ron."

Ron smiled slightly and left his office.

After he was gone, Harry turned back to the endless pile of papers on his desk. But his thoughts were elsewhere. It had been nearly five years since he defeated the Dark Lord. And it had been nearly five years since Hermione was kidnapped. Not a day goes by when Harry doesn't think of her. Ever since he was appointed Head Auror for the Ministry of Magic, his greatest ambition was to find Hermione. But the duties of an auror soon became his priorities. As each day passed, his ambition dwindled. He wanted to find her so badly, but there were less tips coming in. Ron's theory of Australia was the first in several months.

_Poor Ron_, Harry thought. When he found out Hermione had been kidnapped, he went into a rage. Harry had never seen him like that. The days following that fateful afternoon, Ron went into a blank state. He wouldn't eat, sleep, or talk. At the time, Harry felt he would have preferred the anger to the depression. But 4 days later, he came downstairs and said calmly that he was leaving to find Hermione.

Bill and Fleur were immediately against it, but he wouldn't budge. They said they would start searching for her, but he needed to go with Harry. All of them knew it was too much for one person to do on their own.

_I wouldn't blame you if you left to find her, Ron. I would go with you too, but I need to defeat him. The Wizarding World is counting on me. _

In the end, Ron had chosen to go with Harry. And once Voldemort was gone, he left. Ron sent Harry several notes over the next six months, and each one said the same: she wasn't there. Eventually, he came home. And since then, whatever time he could spare has been spent on searching for Hermione.

And now, with them leaving in two weeks, Harry hoped and prayed that, if this didn't go as planned, it wouldn't cost Ron's sanity. Harry counted on him far too much and he couldn't bear to see his friend lose it. He had come close several times, and had so far managed to turn back, but Harry knew that it was only a matter of time before he snapped.

* * *

Hermione sat outside a small café on Main St. reading a book and sipping a cappuccino. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a messy bun and on her ring finger she wore a small sapphire ring. Her white blouse was tucked into her skirt neatly, with her legs crossed and her shoulders back. She was so concentrated on her book that she failed to hear her name being called.

"Hermione!"

"Oh!" she said as she dropped her book. "Scabior! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"

Scabior laughed as he handed her the book. "Maybe you should listen more."

"I was reading," she muttered, blushing.

"I saw that. My meeting ended earlier than expected, and I thought we could go out someplace for dinner. My treat."

She smiled. "I'd love to. Where would you like to go?"

"I was thinking Anjon's. I know it's a little fancier than what we're used to, but we can go home and freshen up. Then maybe after we can go dancing."

"That sounds lovely. But don't we need reservations? Anjon's is hard to get in when you don't call ahead."

"Already taken care of, beautiful, there's no need to worry." Scabior stood up. "Shall we?" he asked as he held his hand out.

Hermione nodded. Hand in hand, they walked down the street towards their apartment. As they made their way down the busy street, Hermione felt eyes on her, and knew that they were being watched again. At first, she wondered why people stared at them like that. It didn't take her long to figure out that it was because of the significant age difference between her and Scabior. He was 38 whereas she was just 22; they both looked their age, and though that didn't bother her, it unnerved her that people judged purely by looks, instead of taking the time to dig a little deeper.

It had been five years since Scabior had found her in basement of an abandoned house. She was feverish, and hadn't eaten in days. Unfortunately, she couldn't remember why she was being held there or even who had kidnapped her.

But ever since then, Scabior had protected her, and cared for her. She was starved of human interaction, and only her captors' knew how long she was down there. They came to Australia soon after, and had been living in Sydney ever since.

Hermione was forever grateful to him, and had even fallen in love with him, and he with her. It never bothered her that she couldn't recall the years before her capture, because she had Scabior and she was happy. That was really all that mattered to her.

* * *

**I know this chapter is really, really short, but it's mostly filler. I didn't want to drag this chapter out with unnecessary drama or information. The next chapter will be longer, that I know.**

**Anyway, I'm in a Harry Potter mood, which is why I updated again. I've been listening to my HP playlist on iTunes over and over again; it gives me inspiration. (Yes, I admit it. I have a Harry Potter playlist. I'm a dork, I know. LOL)**

**PLEASE review! And (HOPEFULLY) my next chapter will be up soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Harry Potter. **

**AUTHOR'S UPDATE – 08/04/2011: Hey, so this was the hardest chapter for me to redo. I thought about rewriting it all together, but considering I had already posted it, that wasn't really an option. So I did my best and I hope that's good enough for you guys. Next chapter will be up sooner than you think...I think. Read and review!**

* * *

**Time to Rescue a Girl**  
_A Harry Potter Fanfiction_

**Written by:**  
_alcatluvr13_

**Chapter Six**

"We'll be there for a while, Mum, but we'll try to write. No promises on how often though; they'll probably be really sporadic."

"I know, Ron. So long as you keep us semi-posted that you're alive, I think we can manage," said Molly Weasley. "Have everything you need, Harry dear?"

"Yes, I do, and thanks for lunch. It was delicious, as always," Harry replied. "And the goody bags will be a nice reminder of your cooking."

Mrs. Weasley chuckled and hugged him tight. Harry felt that she held on longer than usual, but he understood that it was because she worried for them and didn't know when she would see them again.

"Stay outta trouble, you two. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," George said as he shook Harry's hand.

"Mum...I can't breathe..." Ron squeaked.

"Oh hush, you, and let your mother have her moment."

Ginny took Harry's hand and squeezed it. "Be safe." He nodded and she kissed his cheek. "Bring her home," she whispered. Ginny had initially wanted to go with them, but she backed out soon after. Harry was disappointed, but he knew her reasons were valid and he knew better than to push her. Despite her being included in their comings and goings, she felt it was perhaps better to let the boys do it on their own.

Harry and Ron took one last look around the Burrow, knowing this would be the last time they would feel the comforts of home for months.

"Ready, Ron?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," he replied.

They stepped back, and taking hands, disapperated to Australia.

"Good luck, boys," Ginny whispered to herself. "You're going to need it."

* * *

Hermione had just finished setting up the display in the window when she looked at the clock.

_Nine already?_ she asked herself.

She took one last look around the small bookstore she owned. The shelves were neatly straightened, and the register was off. She turned on the front display lights so people could see what she had put out in the windows. She had worked hard all evening to get it right; her perfectionist side just wouldn't accept some of the earlier looks. This week's theme was fantasy. She had several well-known authors' works in the windows, along with many other decorations. She prided herself on her ability to make things look simple, yet beautiful.

_Perhaps it's because I'm a witch_, she thought, chuckling softly to herself.

After grabbing her keys and sweater, she turned off the lights and locked the door. The sun had just set, leaving a sort of dark, pink-orange glow fading in the sky. She noted that there were more people out than usual this time of night. It made her feel slightly safer. She was never a huge fan of walking after sunset.

She paused on a small bridge to admire the sunset. It was her routine every night to take a moment and appreciate what the world had given her. The lamps on the street were turning on as the sun finally disappeared below the horizon. Couples wandered up and down the street, most holding hands and talking softly. It was a beautiful night, one that made Hermione wish life would just stop and allow her to enjoy everything. But she had to get home, for Scabior would be worried if she didn't come walking through the door at the appointed time. Humming softly to herself, she started walking again.

Her thoughts wandered until she heard a faint popping sound.

_Another wizard! …or witch!_ She looked around, but no one had heard the sound_. Should I investigate? Or maybe I should go home and get Scabior. But by then, they might be gone. _Upon hearing voices, she made up her mind. _I'll have my wand, too…just in case._

Two young wizards emerged from the alleyway. One had bright red hair, and the other had black hair and wore glasses. Both looked to be around her age.

"Where should we start looking?" the red head asked.

"No idea. I don't think it would be smart to go around asking, though. He might hear that we're looking for her," said his friend.

"No, of course that wouldn't be wise. He could pack up and move to another part of the world!" He paused. "Harry? What if I'm wrong? What if I led us to another dead end?"

The one called Harry stopped and looked at him. "Ronald Weasley, you must never give up hope!" he scolded. "She's out there somewhere, and even if it's not here, we'll find her one day."

Ronald nodded. It was then that he noticed that Hermione was standing there. Harry turned his head to see where he was looking, and his mouth fell into a small O.

Hermione grew uncomfortable under their stares.

"Can I help you find a hotel or someplace to stay?" she asked politely.

They didn't answer.

"There's an inn down the street, called the Black Rose. They're really nice and the rooms are clean. I stayed there when we first moved here."

Still, they remained silent.

"Well, I should get home soon. My boyfriend is waiting for me. I hope you gentlemen have a good evening. And good luck."

She started walking away, feeling quite uneasy about the whole encounter. _Maybe it's because they knew I heard them apparate,_ she thought. _Yes, that must be it. They probably think I'm a muggle_.

"Hermione!"

She whipped around to see Ronald walking after her.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"Hermione, I've been so worried about you," he said softly.

"I'm sorry, but you must be thinking of another Hermione."

He looked blankly at her, clearly confused.

"B-but, we've been friends since our first year at Hogwarts. I'm Ron, remember?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? I've only been to England on several occasions, so I couldn't possibly have gone to Hogwarts." She paused. "Wait! How did you know I was a witch?" she hissed.

"Hermione, I've known you since we were 11. I think a secret like that would be hard to keep from someone who is as smart as you are."

He stepped forward, causing Hermione to jump back. "I'm sorry! I truly am, but I think you've got the wrong person!" She turned around and started running away from him. Ron started to go after her, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Let her go, mate. We've found her, but running after her would probably make her scared. So scared, in fact, that she might tell Scabior."

Ron nodded. "It's just, seeing her again, in person, makes me want to hold her and never let go. She's been gone far too long, Harry."

"I know. At least we know she's alive."

They started walking in the opposite direction Hermione went.

"But she forgot everything. I could see it in her eyes. She truly doesn't remember. Not just us, but everything from Hogwarts to Dumbledore. If she doesn't remember us, than she probably won't remember Voldemort or any of the trials we've gone through together."

Hermione watched as they walked away from her. She was looking out from a corner store, and had heard everything that they said.

_They seem to know me. But for the life of me, I can't recall who they are,_ she thought. Confused and flustered, she quickly walked home_. I'm going to tell Scabior. Maybe he knows what they're talking about. _She stopped for a second._ But they know who he is! And from the looks of it, it sounds like they really don't like him. I've made up my mind. I won't tell Scabior…yet. I need to find out more from those men before I mention it to him. _

Hermione's thoughts turned to when she first moved to Australia with Scabior. He was so over protective; it was three and a half years before he let her open up her own bookshop. And it was four years before he let her walk on her own. She couldn't really blame him, though. After finding her in that basement he had been so suspicious of strangers.

They had a horrendous argument over it. He claimed it was because she was so special to him and that he loved her so much. He worried that her captors would come back and take her away from him, something that she feared herself for a really long time. Still, it had been a year and they had left everything behind, so it was very doubtful that they would come back for her. So she had stood firm and made her point so clear, that he finally backed down.

_I wonder if it's those men he was worried about._ But before she could think any further, she was at her door. She fumbled for the correct key, but the door flew open.

"Where have you been?" asked Scabior. "I was beginning to get worried!"

"I'm so sorry, Scabior. There was a last minute customer, and she left a large pile of books she didn't want to buy. You know me: the store has to be cleaned and the books have to be put back where they belong. If I had any manners, I would have sent you a message, but I was so flustered that I completely forgot."

Hermione was surprised at how easy the lie came off her tongue. But she knew she couldn't tell him about the men she met. He could get insanely jealous, and though she was scared, she finally sensed they didn't mean any harm towards her.

"Oh, don't you hate that? I was walking down Corner St. the other day when I heard some old lady yelling in front of a closed store. My guess was they kicked her out and she got pissed. But anyway, next time that happens, just sent me a quick message, alright love? You know I don't want anything happening to you."

She smiled. "I promise."

* * *

"_I love you, Hermione. You know that."_

"_No, I don't know that! You lied to me! You kidnapped me, hid me from my friends, and fed me some sort of forgetfulness potion. That's not love, that's obsession!"_

"_Hermione, please," Scabior pleaded._

"_I'm leaving, you sick bastard. And if you ever come near me or mine again, I swear I will make you regret ever meeting me."_

"_But-"_

_Hermione threw him one last look of disgust, and then slammed the door. She walked down the stairs, and out to the street, where her love and best friend were waiting to take her home. _

"_Hermione!" _

_She continued walking, but turned when she heard footsteps behind her. Scabior had his wand out and was pointing it at her. _

"_If I can't have you, no one can!" _

_The last thing she saw was a flash of green light and then-_

* * *

**DUH DUH DUH! Don't you just love cliffhangers? **

**Hope you all enjoyed this! And please review! Next chapter will be posted soon. I think**


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**To My Dearest Readers,**

**I promise, its not very often I write an Author's Note, so you won't see another one again.**

**Anyway, I am writing to you because I feel that my story is severely lacking many things, including detail and more character development. So, before I continue, I am going to go back and rewrite the last five chapters. It shouldn't take me too long, because I am very motivated to do this.**

**However, it will take a _little_ time, so please don't expect a new chapter any time soon. I am sorry for any inconvenience to you, but this has been bothering me for quite some time, and unless I change it now, I fear my writing will get worse, rather than better.**

**Finally, if I was you, I would keep checking back to see what new and interesting things I have added.**

**Thanks for understanding,**  
**-Ally-**


	8. Chapter 7

**I do not own Harry Potter. Just thought I'd clarify that to ya'll. **

**Hey all! Here's the newest chapter to **_**Time to Rescue a Girl**_**. However, before you read this one, I would advise you to go back and reread the previous chapters. I have edited, rewritten, and added things into Chapters 2-6. I have not changed anything in the plot, so it may seem that I haven't touched them. But keep reading through and you will find that there are different sections that have been added. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! It was difficult to write, even though I had everything planned out. Don't you hate that? Anyway, please read and review!**

* * *

**Time to Rescue a Girl**  
_A Harry Potter Fanfiction_

**Written by:  
**_alcatluvr13_

**Chapter Seven**

Hermione woke up the next morning to the smell of eggs and sausage. After using the bathroom to freshen up a bit, she went to the kitchen to see Scabior washing the frying pan.

"Oh, Scabior, this is a surprise!"

"Morning, Beautiful! I figured I would relieve you of your household duties today. I can't help but feel like our relationship is based on that age old (and unnecessary) tradition."

She sat down at the table and started piling eggs on to her plate. "Oh? What is that?"

"The whole woman serves the man thing."

She rolled her eyes. "You know I don't mind."

"I know, but you deserve a chance to relax and have some down time to yourself."

Hermione smiled. "Alright then. You be the housewife today."

Scabior chuckled. "Anyway, how are you feeling? You had an awful dream last night."

"I did?"

"Yeah, you were thrashing and moaning for an hour. I tried to wake you, but it was like you were lost in your own world. I was about to pour cold water on you but then you stopped suddenly."

"Hm. Weird. I honestly don't remember what I dreamt about."

"Maybe that's a good thing. Anyway, I'm off to the warehouse."

"But you haven't touched anything!"

"I already ate. Have a good day at the shop, beautiful. I'll see you tonight." Scabior kissed her on the forehead and grabbed his work coat.

"Don't work too hard. We don't need another back injury."

He chuckled. "Duly noted."

After he was gone, Hermione threw her dishes in the sink and went into the living room. She still had a couple hours before she had to leave, so she grabbed a copy of Jane Eyre and settled on to the couch to read.

The living room was the largest room in their apartment. It featured two large windows that took up an entire wall. The furniture was modern but had a classy feeling to it. There was a TV, but they never turned it on, preferring each other's company to the latest news. A hallway led to a guest room and their bedroom, which featured a balcony with an amazing view of the harbor. It was the balcony that made them decide to move in. Many a night they spent a quiet, romantic evening dining together and watching the boats come and go.

Hermione was so engrossed in her book that she didn't hear the door open.

"Uh…shouldn't you be getting ready, beautiful? It's nearly 10:00!"

She looked up to see Scabior standing in the doorway. "What are you doing home?"

"Oh, uh, I forgot a couple things Mr. Fischer asked me to bring in."

"Oh…" She started to read again, but then it finally dawned on her what time it was. "It's almost 10:00! Crap! I still haven't gotten dressed!"

Scabior laughed as she rushed around the apartment, fixing her hair and looking for missing articles of clothing.

"Okay…I think I have everything. I'll see you when I get home." She gave him a quick kiss and then dashed out the door.

Scabior watched her from the window as she practically ran down the street. Chuckling softly to himself, he turned away and set the briefcase he carried on the glass table. He knew how lucky he was when Hermione didn't notice it. Taking out his wand, he swiftly passed it over the seam of the case while whispering an incantation. It opened, and he set down his wand as he began to sort through the contents.

Fortunately for him, he had become more adept at preparing his homemade concoction. It took him nearly a year for him to get it right, during which time he had become dangerously close to losing everything.

As he continued working, Scabior's mouth turned upwards into a smile. Soon, very soon, he wouldn't need to make it anymore. The time would come when everything will set into place, perfectly and without any disturbances. And then he'll make his move.

* * *

The buzzer went off on the alarm next to his bed and Ron woke up with a shout. He grabbed his wand, and looked around the room wildly for an intruder. When the buzzing had finally stopped, he heard laughter coming from Harry's bed.

"What the bloody hell was _that_?" he asked grumpily.

"It's an alarm. I figured you wanted to get up early, so I set it last night."

"Yes, I know what an alarm is. But I've never heard one that sounded like that."

Harry laughed and Ron threw a pillow at him. "It's not funny, Harry."

"Yes, actually, it is. Anyway, let's get cleaned up and we'll go and explore the town a little."

Both Ron and Harry were exhausted by the time they had reached The Black Rose Inn. They ended up getting lost and after an hour of arguing, they finally asked someone for directions. It was a small inn, but it was cozy and comfortable. It reminded them both of a small English inn in the countryside. There were 15 rooms, of which only one was available. Harry fell asleep first, but Ron lay in his bed, unable to sleep. He kept thinking of Hermione and wondering what happened in the five years since they last spoke to each other. It was three o'clock in the morning by the time he rolled over and fell asleep.

"What time is it?" Ron asked.

"Eight, I believe," Harry replied as he stretched out. "Mind if I shower first?"

"Not at all. I'll grab some breakfast for us downstairs."

Harry snickered.

"What's wrong?"

"Look at yourself in the mirror, mate. I'm not sure people would appreciate seeing you look like…that."

"Whatever. I'm hungry."

Harry shook his head as he closed the door to the bathroom.

While he showered, Ron attempted to flatten his hair, which in all honesty wouldn't cooperate, he finally shrugged, and went downstairs to the dining room.

"Oh, there you are dearie."

"Good morning, Mrs. Noyes."

Mary Noyes was the kindly owner of the Black Rose Inn. Ron guessed she was in her late 50s, and from the looks of it, was a widow. She had one daughter, called Lizzie, who helped manage the inn. Her eldest son, Eric, was the cook, and her middle child, Bryan, helped with maintenance. They were a close knit family, and welcomed all strangers who needed a place to stay.

"Where's Harry?"

"Showering. I just came down for breakfast. Do you mind if we eat in our rooms?"

"Of course. Eric made pancakes, eggs, and bacon; you're welcome to as much as you want. Most of the other guests have left."

Ron piled two plates with food, and after thanking Eric, went upstairs. Harry chuckled when he saw the amount of food Ron had carried up.

"Shut it, Harry. I'm hungry."

"When are you not hungry?"

Ron shot him a glare, and then settled down to eat.

"So where do you think we should start?" he asked.

"I think we should get to know our way around first. We need to be careful, because if Scabior sees us, then we're screwed."

"I reckon you're right," Ron reluctantly agreed.

"Of course I'm right. I'm Harry Potter."

Ron snorted, and flung a spoonful of eggs at him, but he missed his target and instead the eggs hit the wall and bounced to the floor.

Harry laughed. "You're cleaning that up."

* * *

Hermione just made it to the bookstore in time to open the doors. Luckily, there was only one person waiting.

"Lizzie, I thought you were working this morning," she said as she stepped aside to let her in.

"Oh, Mum gave me the day off. She practically shoved me out the door, insisting that I work too hard and that I need to get out more often."

Hermione laughed. "She seems very persistent…very much like her daughter."

Lizzie faked a glare. "Is that book I ordered in, yet?"

"It's been two days. You can hardly expect the mail to be _that_ fast."

"Do you mind if I just stick around a bit, then? I have nothing else to do."

"You know you're welcome to stay as long as you want."

Hermione busied herself with her morning routine while Lizzie settled down on one of the comfy chairs with a book about Ancient China.

The two women had met when Hermione and Scabior first moved to Sydney. While the couple looked for a place to live, they became rather close to the Noyes family. Lizzie discovered she and Hermione had the same interests; they both loved to read, and since they were close in age (only two months apart) they hit it off right away.

Mary had noted on several occasions how protective Scabior was of Hermione; it was borderline possessive she had said. All three of her children agreed, but when they tried to talk to Hermione about it, she would shrug and say it was for her own good. Finally, after two years she revealed to the family why he was like that. They were horrified, and couldn't comprehend why people would do that to someone.

Still, Lizzie's intuition was always in high gear when Scabior was around her friend. She watched closely for any signs of abuse, but could find nothing. It unnerved her, because there was something off about him. She talked to her mother about her thoughts, and though Mary agreed, she advised her to keep them to herself.

It was a barely 6 months after Hermione told them her story, that she discovered that Mary and her family were of magical blood. She had caught Eric using an enchantment spell on the kitchen appliances. He was about to obliviate her memory, when she took out her wand and cast a spell to speed things up. Soon the whole family knew that she was a witch and Scabior was a wizard. It surprised and pleased both parties, since they didn't know many witches and wizards in Australia.

It was quarter past noon when Hermione poked Lizzie's shoulder with her wand.

"You've been reading for nearly two hours. How about taking a break and grabbing some lunch with me?" she asked.

Lizzie smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. It's just such a good book. And yes, lunch sounds wonderful. Now that I think about it, my stomach has been growling for the past half hour."

"Yes, I know, I could hear it in the back room. How does Dimillo's sound?"

"Seafood, yum!"

Hermione laughed. It was a well-known fact how much Lizzie loved fish.

* * *

Ron and Harry had left the inn three hours ago and were walking down the boulevard when Harry spotted a small café called The Purple Calf.

"Interesting name," Ron observed.

"Yeah, but Bryan said it was good. I'm craving an iced tea, do you want something?"

"Nah, I'm good."

While Harry waited in line, Ron sat by the window, and watched people pass by.

"Whatcha looking at?" Harry asked as he sat down at the table.

"I'm just people watching. I saw Lizzie walk by with a friend."

"Yeah, Mrs. Noyes said she gave her the day off."

"So, we've been walking around for three hours, Harry, and not a sign of her."

"It's a big city. We can't expect to find her on the first day."

"We saw her last night."

"We got lucky. The chances of seeing her twice in two days are very unlikely."

"I know, I know…I just miss her. And I'm still confused on why she doesn't remember us."

"We'll figure it out. She seemed scared last night, so I think when we do see her, it would be wise to pretend we mistook her for someone else. At least until we find out what went wrong."

Ron nodded. He looked out the window again, and all he saw were couples walking hand in hand together.

_I'll find you, Hermione. We'll be together again. I promise._

* * *

**AN: Hey all! It's been an entire month since I last updated. I do apologize for the wait. I had thought this chapter would be up earlier than now, but I went through a period of lack of interest. Which sucks, but at least I finished it. :P**

**This was mostly filler, but it definitely gave a lot of background information. I hope you enjoyed it, and HOPEFULLY the next chapter will be up sooner than later. Review, please! **


	9. Chapter 8

**I do not own Harry Potter. I'm sure you've realized that by now.**

* * *

**Time to Rescue a Girl**  
A Harry Potter Fanfiction

**Written by**  
alcatluvr13

**Chapter Eight**

"Andre has asked me to help at another warehouse. It's supposed to be a good job, and the pay will be worth it he said," Scabior said.

"Really? That's great, you've wanted a raise for quite some time," Hermione replied.

They were sitting on their balcony, eating a simple dinner of fish, bread, and wine. There was no moon, so the stars shined brilliantly and the lights from the harbor made the night even more romantic.

"Yes. I'm supposed to oversee the delivering of some materials that got left behind. Apparently the guy who was supposed to sign ended up getting fired due to some conflict with one of the women."

"Why do I sense you aren't thrilled about this project?"

"The whole project will take up to three weeks, since, according to Andre, the deliveries will be sporadic."

"And?" she asked as she buttered another piece of bread.

"Well, I don't want to leave you by yourself. I'd be more inclined to take the job if you came with me."

"Scabior, you know I can't leave the bookshop for three weeks. Tourist season is about to start, and that's the best time of the year for me."

"I know, but-"

"What would I do there? I'd be bored mostly, for what can I do at a warehouse?"

"There will be things to do…"

Hermione was restless, which was unusual for her and this talk of going away for three weeks was making her frustrated.

_Why can't he understand? _

"Where is it?"

"New Zealand."

"He's sending you all the way to New Zealand?"

"I still haven't accepted..."

"Scabior, I'll be fine on my own. It's been four years, and I highly doubt they're going to come kidnap me after so long."

"I know, Hermione but-"

"It's settled then. You're going. And I'm staying."

Scabior sighed.

Hermione took his hand, and squeezed it. "Trust me. I'll be fine. Besides, the Noyes' will be there if I need anything."

Scabior smiled. "Okay."

Two days later, he was gone and Hermione had the entire apartment to herself. She missed him, but she would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't relieved, too. Scabior was the love of her life, but lately his over protectiveness was beginning to get on her nerves. Dinner the other night almost made her snap. Luckily, she kept her calm, because even though they rarely fought (twice in the past year and a half) Scabior could have a nasty temper. So his absence will be a nice break from the constant watch.

* * *

Harry and Ron had just come back from an outing when Mary stopped them at the stairs.

"Welcome back, dearies. Eric is making tortellini and asparagus with vodka sauce for dinner. Would you like some?"

"We would love some, Mrs. Noyes. It's been a long day and that sounds delicious," Harry replied.

"Excellent! It should be ready in about 20 minutes, so go upstairs and freshen up a bit."

Alone in their room, Ron seemed oddly quiet.

"Everything alright, mate?" Harry asked.

"Not really."

Harry paused for a moment. "I've been thinking. I feel like we've been looking in all the wrong places."

"What do you mean?"

"What did Hermione love to do most?"

"Read, of course."

"And where do you go to read?"

Ron grinned as he realized where Harry was going. "You're bloody brilliant! There's probably several libraries in the city, and there's got to be loads of book stores around too."

"We'll ask Mrs. Noyes if there are any bookstores around the area."

Feeling hopeful again, Ron followed Harry downstairs to the dining room. "Smells delicious, Eric," he said as he sat down.

In the middle of the table sat a large ceramic bowl filled with pasta. Baskets of rolls were at each end with two small glass bowls of salad. The table was set with fine china and wine glasses. Three candles stood in the middle, completing the setup.

"Help yourselves to however much you want," Lizzie said as she sat down.

"Thank you," Harry said.

Once everyone was seated with food on their plates, Mary started talking about how beautiful the weather was. Harry and Ron listened politely, though in truth they were far from interested. They would nod and answer when inquired, but Lizzie could tell they weren't really there.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what brought you to Sydney, Australia?"

Ron coughed into his wine and Harry patted him on the back. They weren't expecting this, so they had no backup story.

"Actually, we're on a sort of world tour. I've always wanted to travel and since my girlfriend can't get the time off from work, Ron here offered to take her place," Harry said.

"Ah, okay. How long have you two known each other?"

Ron softly kicked Harry's leg, which was his way of thanking him for coming up with something off the top of his head.

"Since we were 11, actually," Ron answered. "Met on the train to school, and we've been friends ever since."

"That's a long time to be friends," Eric said. "It's funny. When you checked in, I felt like I heard your names before."

"Oh?" The conversation was taking a deadly turn.

"Yes. Luckily, Father kept every newspaper we ever received, and so I went to the storage room to dig them up. And you'll be surprised what I found."

"Eric dear, I thought we had gotten rid of all those newspapers?" Mary put in.

"Well, Bryan was supposed to throw them away, but he never got around to it."

Mary gave a stern look at her youngest son. "When we're finished with dinner, you're going down there and sorting through all those."

"Yes, Mum," Bryan said glumly.

"Anyway, what did you find, Eric?"

Instead of answering, he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. He unfolded it, and started reading.

**"Harry Potter has defeated the Dark Lord! At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Potter and his friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, led an attack on the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. For the past four years, since the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Potter has survived countless attacks and threats from the Death Eaters, and even the Dark Lord himself. In an epic battle where victory was almost lost, Potter has managed once again to come out on top. We can all rest well in our beds tonight; The Daily Prophet thanks you, Mr. Potter, for delivering us from the tyranny of the Dark Lord!"**

Ron had dropped his fork midway through the reading; Harry's mouth hung open. Both were speechless.

"It even has a picture!" Eric passed the paper around.

"So, I'm going to go out on a limb here, but I'm assuming you know about witches and wizards?" Harry said, after regaining his composure.

Eric nodded.

"We are honored to house you here. We fled England when the Dark Lord first rose to power. I've been back for visits, however Bryan and Lizzie have never been. I knew he had been defeated, and that's the extent of what I've heard. My husband listened to the news, but I was never fond of it. It was too depressing," Mary said.

Bryan looked over at Lizzie, who was completely white. "Something wrong, Lizzie?"

"The article mentioned a Hermione Granger."

"Yes, about that. Hermione is our best friend."

"She…disappeared a couple days before the battle. For reasons best left alone, we decided it was best to include her in the interviews."

"Disappeared? How?"

"Lizzie! They have their reasons, leave them alone."

"No, it's fine. You actually might be able to help us. Since you've lived here, you must know other magical folk, yes?" Harry asked.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ron hissed.

"We can't do this alone, Ron. We need help."

Ron sighed. "Very well. After being captured by Snatchers and escaping Malfoy Manor, we discovered we had a stowaway. It was the lead snatcher, Scabior. He had developed some sort of infatuation with Hermione and-"

"Kidnapped her," Harry finished.

If the room was tense before, nothing compared to the silence now. If someone had walked in, they would have been thrown back, as if they were hit by multiple shocks of electricity.

"Did you say Scabior?" Lizzie asked softly.

"Yes…"

"Is Hermione's birthday September 19th?"

Ron and Harry didn't answer. They were too shocked for words.

* * *

**Hey all! Sorry for the delay in an update! I've been so busy with the new job, plus my social life is getting to be…interesting. Anyway, please accept my apology! **

**I know you probably weren't expecting this, but I promise, it's going to be a while before Hermione comes around. At least three chapters, so don't think I'm rushing it. There's much more to come, trust me.**

**Also, I'm slightly sad about the lack of reviews from the last chapter. I know the quantity of the reviews doesn't really matter, but for me, they keep me going. Even if it's just a "good job, keep up the good work!" When I don't get reviews, I lose motivation to write, which does neither myself nor my readers any good. So, please, PLEASE review. And thanks for reading! **


End file.
